


Ku'u Momi Makamae

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Case Fic, Chin Ho Kelly shows up, Draco is a lot like Danny, EWE, Harry is like Steve, Kidnapping, M/M, OC's because of case, Pre-Slash, and that is the only one, just not at the same time as canon, with H-50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has always been a bane in Draco Malfoy’s life, and him walking in, taking over Draco’s case was just proof of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ku'u Momi Makamae

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is not only my first fusion, but first case fic as well. Being a fan of both Harry Potter and Hawaii-5O, I fell in love with this prompt and hope that I did the prompt justice. You don’t need to be an H-5O fan to read this, as I only “borrowed” one character and he has a different police title in here anyway. Yes, there are many OCs, but I didn’t want a bunch of people Harry and Draco knew apart from this case. Not to say that there are not people in here from the books (you just might be surprised who made the cut; that’s all). This is pre-slash and left for the reader to determine how the two will end up, although I give you a big hint at the end, we all know how difficult Harry and Draco can be. :)
> 
> For H-50 fans, you’ll see I took some favorites and highlights from the pilot and twisted them to fit the story. I didn’t want to write a story replacing Danny and Steve with Draco and Harry, and neither did I want to get rid of the Harry Potter story I love. So this fusion came about.
> 
> Thank you Killpurakat for another great beta job. I hope this one didn’t stress you out too much.  
>  _(Beta’s note: Any remaining mistakes are my fault. I try to make sure you readers get the most polished product possible, although with school being jerkish, I’m sure I missed a few little grammatical gremlins. Just try to mentally smoosh them and read on!)_

Draco never knew how much of an Englishman he was until he moved to Hawaii, because--Merlin!--he hated it here! The sand, the food, the bloody sun! But he’d gladly stay for a hundred years if it meant he could see his son.

One would think it would be hard for a man with his _reputation_ to move halfway around the world. But, even with his less than shiny background, Draco made a damn good Auror. Something, apparently, was needed in the Hawaii Auror division, even if no other Auror wanted to work with him.

The division wasn’t all that large, and mainly handled all cases that came in with a magical angle. But it did keep Draco’s lonely days busy, so he didn’t go crazy waiting for his next visitation day. 

Until that Tuesday afternoon when he was called out to a crime scene.

Driving up to the fairly large house, Draco took in the organized chaos that constituted every crime scene. The HPD was the first called out, of course, doing all the prelim work on the case. It looked like any normal crime scene, but someone had called in an Auror. He just needed to find their department liaison and ask why. 

Stepping out of the car, Draco made sure he had his muggle badge clipped to his belt. Rule one in the Auror division - blend in. However, that didn’t mean he had to look anything but his best. He chose to go with a button up and tie instead of the T-shirts that were more popular to the island. Some Malfoy traits never changed.

“Detective Malfoy, are we waiting for your partner?”

“No, they only sent me. Show me why you called us in, Detective Kelly."

Chin Ho Kelly walked into the crime scene, ducking under the universally known yellow tape as he led Draco into the house. 

“The responding officers put the address and the name of the victim in the system and both came up flagged for your department, so naturally I was called-”

“This is a wizarding residence? There are not many on the islands. Most wizards are here for vacation.” Draco took a look at the house with new eyes. Some wizarding families liked to booby-trap their homes from others entering. Older wizarding families, like the ones able to buy one of the rare Hawaii homes, were notorious for it. The Malfoys did it and so did the -

“Black. The house is owned by the Black estate trust. We don’t know if the-”

“Detective Kelly. We need to clear this house of Muggles right now.”

“But we are still processing-”

“Look, the Black family were very dark wizards. Ones that would lay traps to protect their property and were especially nasty to Muggle trespassers. I can’t say this place is safe to wander through until I look it over, and _that_ could even take months.”

Detective Kelly had worked with the Auror department long enough to know when one wasn’t kidding around, and Draco liked that. Within minutes the house was clear of everyone but Draco and Kelly, the later wisely staying in the spot Draco had already cleared from being dangerous. 

Draco was unloading his standard evidence collection kit, picking out what he needed, before he dared enter the sitting room the body was still lying in. Detective Kelly took the opportunity to finish telling him about the house and the victim. 

“We already sent a call into the trust, to inform them of the crime and ask to speak to the owner and anyone who had access to the home. The victim had a passport from the UK. We are looking into seeing when he arrived.”

“What was his name?”

“Passport has him listed as last name Lupin -”

“Lupin? As is Remus Lupin?”

“Yes, did you know the victim Detective --?”

Draco didn’t let him finish. He grabbed his wizarding camera and walked into the sitting room. Draco hadn’t looked at the body of a person he knew when alive since the last battle at Hogwarts, and it was still not an easy task. He could have sworn Remus Lupin was among the dead that day, but sure enough, the very battered and bloody face of Lupin looked up at Draco with lifeless eyes.

“Shit, Professor. What did they do to you?”

_________________________________________________

Draco sat at his desk, flipping through the crime scene photos and the notes he had Detective Kelly take while he performed detection spells for magic on the body and the room itself. He deduced Lupin was cut and beaten via spellwork, but the Spell Lab was checking out the body to confirm his results.

In the meantime, Draco needed to get some questions answered. Like, why a man the British Wizarding world thought died in the Battle of Hogwarts had turned up twelve year later, in Hawaii no less, dead?

Why was he at the Black’s house? Draco could only guess it had something to do with him being the last mutual friend of the Potters and Blacks. But who was in charge of the Black trust? Sirius was the last male Black, as far as Draco knew, leaving his mother and Aunt Andromeda as the only other Blacks he knew. Unless he counted himself (possible, given some wizarding hierarchy laws). And didn’t Andromeda have a grandson? Well, he only knew for sure that he didn’t have control of the properties. And if he had, he surely wouldn’t have issues with _her._

_Get your head in the game Draco._

Kelly said they had contacted the lawyer for the trust, so he just needed to wait for them to provide the information. With Draco’s current relationship with his family, he wouldn’t find any answers without that lawyer.

It took another hour before the Spell Lab’s report was done. Reading through the list, Draco saw the names of spells he already knew from his tests. Nice to know his diagnosis was spot on.  
However, the results from Lupin’s wand flagged more than a few warnings in his mind. Not a single offensive spell was recently used. Everything that was cast was a shield or deflection spell. Draco knew the man was trained in defence and he was a werewolf, a creature that wouldn’t cower during an attack. 

So... what would cause a former defence teacher to not fight back?

_________________________________________________

Going through the evidence didn’t give Draco any leads, but it did point out some glaring facts that could help.

First, Detective Kelly was able to pull up Lupin’s name in the Muggle records and it was flagged to be handled by his department. Which meant that Lupin was registered under his real name with the State of Hawaii and by extension the local wizarding committee. 

Which also meant that any British wizard, who was so inclined, could find Lupin easily.

Second, Lupin was a werewolf, something that became common knowledge during Draco’s third year at Hogwarts. It was also common knowledge that, when he was a Professor, Lupin took the wolfsbane potion, and it was likely he’d continued to do so throughout his life. That potion was carried at any high end apothecary. Draco had some doubts that the man still used the potion (it was always a possibility). It wasn’t anything solid, but maybe the local brewer would know something, and that was a person Draco could track down. 

For the second time that day, Draco found himself investigating the Black House.

_________________________________________________

Draco was searching the master bathroom when he heard the distinct sound of the front door closing. Silently, Draco cursed himself for forgetting to place a warning charm on the doorway.

Sliding his wand out of its holster, Draco used a _muffliato_ before he crept through the master bedroom to the door. Putting his back against the wall, Draco listened for any sounds that would give him the location of the intruder. 

After hearing sounds echoing from down the stairs, Draco quietly made his way down the hallway, pausing at the top step long enough to cast an anti-creak-and-squeak charm. He’d learned that particular spell by his first Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. 

A rustling of papers from the study had Draco turning left at the bottom of the stairs, moving quietly until he was near the open study door. Draco leaned his back against the wall, trying to pick up information from the sounds. He heard a whispered conversation, and more than one set of shoes on the hardwood floor. There was a chance this was just a muggle looting, but Draco didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. 

Silently counting to three, Draco spun around the door opening, pivoting on his right leg, wand at the ready, prepared to duel. 

Auror training taught Draco not to blink while facing down the tip of a wand, even if the face of the one holding him at wand point was the last person he expected to see rummaging through a crime scene. 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?”

“I can ask you the same thing since this is my case, Potter.”

_________________________________________________

It didn’t take long--maybe ten minutes--before Draco learned how horribly wrong he was about Potter in school. Draco had believed he was a goody-goody, fame-seeking brat. Young Potter had been none of those things. However, adult Potter was an arrogant, case-stealing arse, that really needed a few stinging hexes cast on his backside.

Because it took all of ten minutes before Potter questioned Draco--at wand point no less--and tried to take off with evidence. And _then_ the git had the nerve to take away Draco’s case with the blessing of the Governor. 

And just who calls the bloody Governor of Hawaii--on a cell phone no less!--to get sworn in to duty? Bloody ass-kissing, case-stealing, fucking Harry Potter, that’s who!

“He can have the bloody thing,” Draco mumbled to himself so he wouldn’t be overheard by his neighboring Aurors. Tossing the last of the crime scene photos in the evidence box, he signed the release forms for the waiting courier. Not wanting to stay at his desk any longer, Draco grabbed his car keys and headed out. He had a son to see anyway.

_________________________________________________

Draco heard the banging on the front door the moment he opened his shower curtain. Annoyed by the disturbance, Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and practically stomped to the apartment door. His mother would have been appalled by his behavior, but Draco could care less. Apparently this day was destined to end as bad as it started. First the Lupin case, then Potter, _then_ Astoria proved to be every inch the harpy Draco believed her to be as she question Draco’s visitation. And now he had Potter _again_ , pounding a dent in his door.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Potter?”

Potter’s eyes quickly roamed over Draco as the former’s face morphed from annoyed to confused. “You’re not dressed.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the idiocy of the other man. Of course Draco knew he wasn’t dressed. Hell, he wasn’t even dried yet. And standing here, with water dripping from his hair, running rivets down his chest in the chilling air, did not make Draco want to be hospitable to his unwanted guest.

“Is this some sort of new hobby of yours? Pounding down people's doors late at night, and saying obvious statements when they open the door?”

“No. It just-”

“Why. Are. You. Here.” Leave it to Harry bloody Potter, to stand there with a now sheepish look on his face, while Draco tried to keep the towel from falling. That’s all he needed to complete this shitty day: flashing the boy-wonder.

“I was looking through the evidence -”

“Hold on, right there.” Draco stepped to the side, pointing to his sofa couch. “Sit. I’m going to put on some pants. Don’t touch anything.”

Draco moved to his bedroom, leaving Harry standing in the open doorway. Putting on a pair of comfortable khakis and a black pullover shirt, Draco hurried, not wanting to waste time in case Potter’s curiosity got the better of him and caused a mess in his apartment. 

“Who’s this?” Potter held up a wooden picture frame that was clearly painted by a young child. The wizarding photo was of a small, blond haired boy that looked remarkably like Draco did at the age. 

“That’s my son, Scorpius.”

“Oh, he lives...here?” Potter looked around the room, as if he overlooked an eight year-old.

“No, he lives with his mother, Astoria, and her new husband.”

Harry put the frame down on the table, adjusting it slightly, as if trying to put it in the same spot he found it. “So, like I was saying, I was looking through the evidence and I noticed that you put a request for wolfsbane records from the local potion masters and apothecary shops.”

“Yes, I was trying to see where Lupin got his wolfsbane, and maybe if the person he was getting his potion from knows something. Some packs keep a Potion Master on retainer, so maybe he got into the wrong side of a pack dispute.”

“Good idea. Get your shoes on. We’re going to get that information.”

“Wait. Has the request gone through?”

“No, but the Governor has given me immunity and means, and when would be a better time to look for werewolves than at night?”

_________________________________________________

They didn’t get far, just into the parking lot, when Harry pulled his Commander and Control Freak moves. He took the car keys right out of Draco’s hand. Harry walked up to Draco’s car without asking which one in the parking lot was his and told him to “get in.”

Draco waited until they were pulling out of the parking stall before he snapped. “Do I want to know how you were able to pick my car out from all the others?”

“I thought it was obvious?”

Draco looked at the other cars before Harry exited onto the street. Sure, his car did look newer than the rest... and flashier. Okay, he might have spoiled himself a little by buying the silver Camaro. But Draco was still a Malfoy, and he liked nice things.

“It’s really not detective work. Your parking spot is painted with your apartment number,” Harry said, taking a sharp right before waiting to cross the intersection at the green light.

“Nice to know you drive as crazy as you fly, Potter!” 

“I always beat you.”

“Yes, and how many times did that victory come with a visit to Pomfrey?”

“Sometimes, the ends justify the means.”

“How very Dumbledore of you, and not with a school game of Quidditch. Watch the road, not me!” Draco frantically pointed at the dark street in front of them in case Harry was as mentally handicapped as he feared.

“You’ve changed. You're still a prat, but less of a git.”

“Well, I guess becoming a parent will do that to you. What about you? We all thought you would have married the Weasley girl and have a Quidditch team full of kids by now.”

“Ginny and I didn’t see eye to eye after the battle. I left England as soon as I could, joined the Wizarding Military here in the States, and went off the see the world.”

“So what brought you to my corner of the world? Just wanted to take over my case?

“I'm the head of the Black trust. I came as soon as I heard that Remus was killed.”

“ _You're_ the one in charge of the trust?” 

“Remember, Sirius Black was my godfather. His mother may have been able to blast names off the Black tapestry, but she couldn’t change the will, and he never got a chance to change his. Everything was left to me, but I'm pretty sure if he knew that Remus was marrying a Black, he would have made sure they got something.”

“Lupin married a Black? Aunt Andromeda’s daughter?”

“Yes,” Harry answered, pulling up to the first apothecary on the small list, _Tidings and Teas_. It was well known to Muggles for the handcrafted teas and to wizards for the potions in the back.

“Draco, there is a reason I took over this case, and it has nothing to do with our rivalry. Teddy, Remus and Tonks’s son, was visiting him from Hogwarts, and now he’s missing.”

_________________________________________________

The shop was what one would expect a high end tea shop in the tourist district to look like: clean, uncluttered, and everything was set-up in that intricate way where it wasn’t clear if the items were for sale or display purposes only. The shop was empty of customers, but then again, it was past 9 at night. Draco was surprised the place was even still open.

Harry wasted no time seeking out the only shop worker, making a beeline for the young woman in her tan apron. She looked like an older Luna Lovegood, but she dressed like she was working at Starbucks. 

“Welcome to _Tidings and Teas_ , we have over a thousand blends, or we can specially craft one for you.”

“No, thank you. We are here to talk to your potion master about wolfsbane.” Potter went to the heart of the matter, demanding like a true Gryffindor.

The woman blinked twice at Potter before given him the biggest smile, like he just complimented her on her eyes. “I’m not sure I know that blend.”

Draco huff, stopping Potter before he could go into a classic “look here” rant. Draco didn’t need to have take divination to know where that was going to end. “I’m sorry for my _partner’s_ manners, Miss...?”

“Stonebrook.”

“Miss Stonebrook.” Draco pointed to his shield on his belt. “I’m Detective Malfoy from HPD, Auror division, and this is...” Draco paused as his eyes flicker to Harry. “Do you even have a rank?”

“Lieutenant Commander,” Harry stated flatly, never taking his eyes off Stonebrook.

“ _Lieutenant Commander_ Potter, and we really need to see the potion master regarding a case.”

Stonebrook’s eyes quickly flicked to a door behind the counter and then back. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have that blend here.”

Draco was quickly coming to the conclusion that her spacey act was just that: an act. But she wasn’t subtle if even Harry could pick up on the same involuntary eye signal that Draco saw. 

“Is he back there?” Harry didn’t wait for her to respond, walking over to the door and testing the doorknob, only to find it locked. “Open this right now.”

“Sir, you don’t have a warrant.”

“I really don’t need one.” Harry aimed his wand at the door knob. “I just need to ask him so few questions about who he's been selling to.”

“Okay, okay. Look, we’re on retainer with one pack for wolfsbane. Anyone who wants to buy from us has to go through them. I can give you the Alpha’s name and address and you can talk to him. If this has to do with anything pack related, he’s the one to talk to.”

“Write it down,” Draco pointed to a pen and order form next to Miss Stonebrook. 

Waiting for her to jot down the information, Draco looked at Harry, who never took his eyes off Stonebrook nor lowered his wand from the door until Stonebrook handed Draco the slip of paper. Without saying anything, Potter holstered his wand and headed out the door. 

Rolling his eyes at Potter’s back, Draco thanked the woman for her time before following Potter out. 

When he got out, Potter was leaning against the passenger side of Draco’s car. “So, are we going to follow this lead?”

“Look, you don’t have to come, Malfoy. I’ll handle this myself.”

“Like hell! In case you forgot, Potter, this was my case first, pulling strings with the Governor be damned. Plus, you ever so kindly tossed the fact that my cousin, who I just found out existed by the way, was most likely kidnapped. So you can shove the sole hero attitude and get in the car.”

Leave it to Harry Potter to grin like a madman at being told off. The man had issues  
.

_________________________________________________

The Alpha of the East Oahu Pack’s home was located just outside of Honolulu, where the homes became more spaced apart, giving way to the jungle. The house itself was very normal and muggle looking. However, Draco didn’t doubt that there were warning charms on the property line. Even if the pack didn’t have a wizard in it, muggle werewolves would pay or trade to have them put in.

Which also lowered the chances for the element of surprise. 

“How do you want to play this?” Draco asked, watching the house.

“You always have been better at getting information out of people-”

“Manipulation, you mean.”

“We can go with ‘people person’ if you prefer, but yeah. You go to the door and see if we can seek a meeting with the Alpha, or whatever they call it.”

“And you?”

“I’m going to sneak around back in case they run. “

“But the wards-”

“Military Wizard remember. They taught us how to be stealthy. Give me two minutes to get into place,” Harry said, exiting the driver side door.

Following Potter’s lead, Draco got out of the car as he watched the house. From his new vantage point, Draco could see that the house’s porch wrapped around the sides, possibly around the whole house. But it really did look plain. Brown wooden door, with a small glass window in it, and glass windows on each side. The night was dark without the city street lamps, but Draco was sure the house was beige. Draco took the lack of visible cars as a good sign. Hopefully, there were no extra pack members to deal with.

Right before the two minute mark, Draco walked across the simple pathway and up the porch, mindful of where he stepped in case they did have magical traps.

Knocking on the door brought a muffled response from inside. “Who’s there?” 

“This is Detective Malfoy from HPD. I have some-”

The sound of running stopped Draco from finishing what he was going to say, and he pulled his wand out of its holster. Before he could follow the porch to the back of the house, where their person of interest would most likely pop out, Draco heard a scuffle inside, and Potter yelling for someone to stand down.

Using an _Alohomora_ , Draco pushed open the door just in time to get his arm nicked by a wayward cutting curse. 

“Son of a... _Petrificus Totalus_!” Draco shot the spell, hitting the man square in the chest and causing him to fall with a thud.

“What the hell, Potter!?”

“Draco, you’re bleeding.”

“I know I’m bleeding! That idiot hit me was a bloody curse. What in Merlin’s name was he aiming for anyway?”

“Me.”

“You? I was nowhere near you.”

“I’m not helpless, Draco, I _can_ defend myself. I just deflected his aim.”

“Right into my arm!”

“Well, you weren’t there at the time!”

“No, Potter, that’s not what a normal person would say. What a normal person does is apologize for getting someone shot with a hex!”  
“Draco, we don’t have time -”

“It’s two words, _and_ ,” Draco pointed to the man, laying stiff from Draco’s curse, “it’s not like he’s going anywhere.”

“Fine. Sorry. Happy?”

“Wow Potter, that was...wow.”  
“Can we please get back to the interrogation of the person of interest _now_?”

“Fine.” Draco reached down and grabbed the wand that was dropped by the suspect before releasing the curse. “Now, I can say something cliche, about the easy way and the hard way, but I would think you're smart enough to know that it would be much smarter to answer our questions, especially since you're held at wand point.”

“Who are you?” Harry started.

The man looked confused. “You don’t know? You’re not the ones following us?”

Draco shook his head and pointed to the badge on his belt for the second time this evening. “No, I was telling you before you ran, I am Detective Malfoy. This here is Lieutenant Commander Potter, and we came to get information from Ian Thomas, the Alpha of this wolf pack.”

“Sorry, my pack’s been on edge, and when you split, each going for a different door... 

“ _You’re_ Ian Thomas?” Harry asked, bewildered. The man nodded. 

Ian Thomas, the Alpha, was not what Draco would have pictured. The man looked like he worked in IT and then went to his friend’s house to play video games all night. How did a scrawny kid in his early twenties get to be an Alpha?

“I know, right! I get that look a lot, but trust me, I am the Alpha. I can prove it if you want.”

“Look, just stay right there and keep your claws and teeth inside at all times.” Draco might have raised his voice a little more than he wanted to, but--damn it!--he still had nightmares about Greyback.

“What? Wait, no man! I was going to call some pack members to verify for you, not fight you. It wouldn’t be a fair fight anyway.”

Draco didn’t know if he was referring to the fact both Potter and he had wands, or that Ian was a werewolf. But he decided to let it go in favor of getting some answers.  
“You said someone’s been following you?” Draco prompted.

“I got reports about a month ago, after Cyndi’s daughter ended up missing.”

“Wait,” Harry interrupted him. “There’s a child missing?”

“Three.”

“I think you need to start at the beginning,” Draco said. “How did three werewolf children end up missing?”

“My pack is different than some of the larger mainland ones. First off, there’s only about ninety weres on the whole island, between three packs. And a few of those are packless by choice. We get a lot of tourist weres that come to Hawaii, and my territory gets the most.”

“What does this have to do with missing children?” Harry asked with one eyebrow cocked in the air, looking like he was trying to copy Draco.

“What I am _trying_ to point out is there are a lot of packless werewolves in the territory. Packless wolves will _still_ seek a pack in the territory for permission and sometimes help. The three children were all from packless werewolves, but ones that have asked for help in the past, usually to get wolfsbane so their children can go to school.”

“So you think someone is watching your pack?” Draco asked.

“We _know_ it. But it didn’t start until after Cyndi’s daughter, Jada, didn’t come home from a friend’s house.”

“Can you give us a list of names?”

“Sure, but why don’t you check the missing children reports?”

“You reported them missing?” Draco heard a little too much shock in his voice.

“Of course! The children were in schools, youth clubs, and whatnot. We don’t hide children away from the world. Werewolves have to live in it too!”

“Sorry,” Harry said, “We’re both from the UK and-”

“Yeah, I heard stories about the werewolves of England and not only about how they were treated, but how weres, like Greyback, treated others.”  
“One last thing. Was Remus Lupin one of the werewolves seeking aid?” asked Harry.

“Lupin? Yeah, even though he wasn’t pack, we traded services with him. He would tutor our magical were children in exchange for wolfsbane and other needs.”  
“When was the last time you saw him?” 

“About a week ago. He came to get more wolfsbane and told me he was taking some time off. Family was coming in for a visit. You don’t think he’s a part of this do you?”

Harry looked over at Draco, eyebrow raised, this time wanting Draco’s opinion. If Ian was to be believed, he knew nothing about Teddy visiting, his disappearance, or Remus’s death. Draco decided to stick with what would be on the news. “Remus was found dead early this morning.”

Ian was silent for a few heartbeats. “That is the fourth werewolf family that is associated with my pack that has been attacked. The pack and myself are going to see this as an attack on the pack.”  
“Can you get us the names of the children and their families? We’ll look into seeing if the two are connected.”

“Yeah, I even have a card from the reporting officer. Same guy each time, and he was a HPD liaison to the Auror Department.” 

Draco took the card from Ian while Harry took the list of names, thanking the Alpha.

Walking out to the car, Draco looked over at Harry. The man seemed to be lost in thought.

“Thinking someone’s kidnapping werewolf children?”

“Yes,” Potter said. “But why?”

“Or, better question, why have we not heard about them? Werewolf problems should have come to my department.”

“That’s a good question. What are you thinking? I know that look.”

“Do you think that your immunity and means extends to the HPD records?”

_________________________________________________

Surprising or not, the night shift didn’t put up much of a fight in giving the records over. Mostly because they were open cases, even though it didn’t look like they were being actively pursued. Pulling the three case folders for the missing children, Draco led Harry into the Auror offices, which thankfully only had two people working at night, making it easy to commandeer a large room.

“It looks like he just took down the basic information, and then sent the cases to the Aurors,” Harry said, looking at the reports which were obviously from a Muggle police officer. Both Harry and Draco frowned, since the reports seemed too bare, and no follow up for the missing children like there should have been from the dispatcher and officer. In fact, the AMBER alert should have been in effect for these cases. Something was very wrong, and Draco was beginning to suspect a rat in the department.

“Detective Kama took over the case from there. Do you know him?” Harry asked, reading further into the report.

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. “Somewhat, but I don’t have a partner. I deal with Chin Ho Kelly mostly, the department liaison. But the few times I have working with Kama, he was a right arse if you ask me. One of the types that has issues because I’m not a local. “

“Really? Not your winning personality?” 

“No, there are some of the local population that have issues with non islanders. They call us Haoles.”

“And how is that different from Mudblood or any of the other things you called non Pure-Bloods in school?”

“Okay, Potter, I get it. I was the worse type of git in school, but I’m not that person anymore. Do you want me to judge you on what you did in school? Or what the masses thought you were?”  
Potter turned his head away, looking at the far wall, but Draco noticed he wasn’t _looking_ at anything. His eyes were unfocused, like he was deep in thought.

“No, you're right, and until I get Teddy back we are going to be working together. So how about a fresh start?”

“I don’t think either of can let everything about the past go. I still need to get as many miles as I can off your dancing at the Yule Ball.”

“Don’t worry, I’m loads better now.”

“I’m sure you are,” Draco said, flipping the page over on the report he had been reading. “I don’t see any glaring patterns, other than the ones we know. Three werewolf children reported missing, plus Teddy. All between eight and twelve. One girl, three boys. All with connections to the same pack, but not members.” 

“But only one death. Remus.”

“Why was Lupin, who I thought died eleven years ago, in Hawaii to begin with?”

“He was announced among the dead because we thought he was. But apparently whatever curse was used on him was not the killing curse, because when the bodies were taken for examining, he was found to be breathing. Kingsley helped keep it quiet. It was for Remus’s safety, since after Greyback, the fear of werewolves was at an all time high. Afterwards, he recovered with Andromeda, but when I found that the Blacks had property outside of Europe, I offered him a home so he didn’t have to hide.”

“So, as far as we know, he didn’t have enemies?”

“None. I know he would never join a pack, and I was worried, but he told me that the packs here had an understanding about packless wolves. I think that’s why he picked Hawaii.” 

“What if Remus wasn’t the target? What if Teddy was? None of the other parents were killed. The spells he used were for defending and protection. What if they were after just Teddy?”

“It clearly looks like someone is targeting werewolf children.”

“Yes, but what about the other territories?” Draco tapped his chin, thinking. “Is it all werewolf children, or is Ian right and this is a warning to his pack? If so, then the message is obvious; they’ll go after what they hold dear, stopping at nothing.”

“I’m going to give Ian a call and see if he heard anything.”

“I’ll go over the reports. There’s not much but maybe there are clues that could lead to more information.”

After Harry left, Draco pulled out a map of Oahu. Taking a red marker, he placed dots on the Black House crime scene and the other three areas that the children were thought to be taken from. The dots spread all over the East Oahu Pack’s territory, which held a good chunk of the island. It didn’t look like there was an area that their kidnapper was targeting either, giving more proof that the kidnapper was targeting the children.

Pulling out the reports, Draco looked for more links. The time frames were all over the place, with Jada’s abduction in the afternoon and Teddy taken some time at night. The youngest boy never made it to the bus stop. 

Only two went to the same school, with the oldest just starting Junior High the week he was taken. Teddy was still here because Hogwarts started school in September versus August.  
None had the same after school activities, and Teddy was always the factor that didn’t fit, since he didn’t even have a life on the island.

What just took the piss out of Draco was why were three kidnapping cases buried under Auror BS. Sure, werewolves had problems here, but they did nothing to warrant the mishandling that Draco was seeing. These were children, for Merlin’s sake!

It wasn’t until he got to Kama’s personal notes that Draco started to suspect his rat theory might not be just a theory. The reports were filled with things like “possible” run-away of Greg, the eight year old boy, and another spot had him _looking into the father_. No record of names or phone calls, and Draco flipped back to the reporting officer’s notes. 

As he suspected, now that he was looking at the details much more closely, things didn’t add up. Greg was listed as being eighteen, which wouldn’t trigger an alert for a runaway.

Jada’s notes stated Kama had talked to a friend of Jada--no name listed--who told him Jada and her mother would argue and that she would talk about running away, to stay with her grandmother, whom was not yet contacted to verify if Jada was simply at her residence. 

Kama listed the bare bones information of what he was doing on this case. Draco was beginning to see red.

Jason, the last boy, who was a year younger than Teddy, had a post-it note on the report. _Mother is flighty and likes causing trouble --according to the neighbors--not the first time she has called in issues with her son. Neighbors report seeing the boy recently, so mother may be lying._

“Is there a reason you’re giving the reports the same death glare you used to give me?”

“Kama’s notes. It’s full of mishandled _leads_ and, most likely, false claims.”

“What does that mean?”

“That these children are not really being looked for. Kama is covering up the fact that he isn’t looking for these kids, giving reasons and clues that are throwing off the case. If these were taken at face value, the real abductors would never be caught. Kama must be in league with them.” Draco thought about calling that information into his department head right then and there, but the missing children were more of a priority, and if Kama wasn’t caught immediately, he could warn the real abductors that someone was onto them.

They couldn’t risk the children.

“But shouldn’t it have been reported to the rest of the Auror department?” Harry questioned. Obviously, he hadn’t followed the clues to the logical conclusion.

“Yes, even if they were runaways. A wizard is more capable in dealing with a werewolf than a Muggle. Also, if these children were talking wolfsbane then the full moon shift will be hard to control.”

“So, Kama hid the fact three young werewolves were missing and possibly a danger on the full moon.” Harry frowned. 

“Yes.” Draco looked back down at the reports.

“Shouldn’t we find this Kama and question him?” Harry looked a bit murderous.

“Not yet, Potter. He may tip off the real kidnappers, and then those kids would be in even more danger. We need to find them first.” Draco frowned as something in the report caught his attention. “Wait a second, Potter.” Pulling out Jada’s report, he looked at the date. “You got a smartphone on you?”

“Yes,” Harry said, removing the phone from his pocket. “Why?”

“Pull up a moon cycle calendar from the web and check when the last full moon was.”

“Three weeks ago, the 8th. It was a Monday.”

“Jada went missing six days before the full moon,” Draco said, showing Harry the paperwork. “Someone has to be holding her with access to wolfsbane.”

“Tossing out Kama’s theory of runaways,” Harry sneered, grabbing the other two boys reports. “Hey, Draco, Greg’s date of disappearance was the 8th. Who knowingly kidnaps a werewolf the day of the full moon?”

“Anything from the other packs?

“Sadly, yes, two more children. Both from the pack boarding to the west. Ian invited the Alpha over so we can talk to them. See if it’s connected. Alpha’s name is Cassandra ” 

“When is she coming in?”

“She’ll be at Ian’s in two hours. This is a priority of the pack, since the children were daughters of a pack member. Two young girls, one four and the other eight.”

“Shit!” Draco shook his head. He couldn’t imagine what he would be like if his son was kidnapped, but a parent out there was missing two. And now they knew six werewolf kids had gone missing. “Okay, Potter, it’s after midnight, and Cassandra won't be in until two am at the earliest-”

“If you want to go home and get some sleep, I understand.”

“No, Potter, I was thinking food.” Draco started putting the reports back in order. “There are a few twenty-four hour coffee shops down the road.” Picking up the reports, Draco walked to the door. “Don’t worry, Potter, I’ll let you pay as an apology for the cutting curse.”

“Harry.”

Draco stopped and looked back at Potter. “Huh?” _Sure, that was elegantly put._

“I only buy dinner for people that can use my given name.”

Draco nodded, “Okay, Harry then. Shall we go?”

_________________________________________________

The coffee shop was empty when they got there, letting them get their pick of the tables.

“It’s been bugging me, Draco. Just why are you in Hawaii?” Harry asked, not looking up from the laminated late night menu.

“To be closer to my son, Scorpius,” Draco said, nodding to the waitress when she held up a pot of coffee with a questioning glance.

“Yes, but why is he not with you? Why are any of you here to begin with?”

Draco waited until the waitress filled their coffee cups and took their order. “The year after you defeated the Dark Lord was one of turmoil, as you well know. We had rebuilding, trials, and an education to finish. After I finished my Newts, I wanted to go into a career where I could do good for once. I was so sick of the power plays and the bull shit that led to the rise of that monster.”

Draco paused to take a sip, watching Harry watch him. Harry, thankfully, didn’t look like he was about to mock him or call him out on his actions as a student. 

“So, much to my family’s dismay, I went into Auror training. I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it.”

Harry shook his head. “At that time, Ron was upset with me. I’d just left after Ginny and I split. Some people were not happy with my choices then.”

“Sounds like, once again, you and I took the same path. It is interesting how many times we cross.”

Harry chuckled. “Careful, Draco. You're making it sound like we’re fated to be together.”

“Merlin, help us if we were together. We’d have nothing but make-up sex with all the fighting.”

Harry’s smiled melted off his face, eyes unfocused like he was thinking of something again, before snapping out of it entirely. “That still doesn’t tell me why you’re here, in Hawaii.”

“My father was especially displeased, refusing to support me any more, which was fine, but I changed my lifestyle, got a flat and everything. Still, at the time I was young and still looking for Father’s approval in some way, and one day he invited me to the manor for a meeting.”

“Meeting? Not like lunch or even a family dinner?”

“No, for my father, this was a business transaction. There are no other Malfoys, nor other Blacks. Well, that I knew of at the time. Mother could no longer have children.”  
“You’re kidding me.” Draco could tell Harry saw the outcome of his meeting with Lucius.

“Yes. If I provided a heir, preferably male, he would see I had enough money, but would not be the heir to the Malfoy estates.”

“Draco-”  
“Astoria Greengrass was picked, because her family was still pure-blooded, and her father owed my father a debt. So, in a last desperate attempt to make my father happy, I married Astoria and slept with her just until she was pregnant with Scorpius.”

Draco paused again, looking at his ring finger sans wedding ring. “It was never going to be a marriage built on love, but Astoria was young, and thought she could have everything. When she learned I had no intention of bedding her again, she threw fits, screamed at Lucius to make me go to her, and then looked elsewhere for a bed partner.”

“Merlin!”

“I never think Lucius anticipated the spoiled fiery temper of Astoria Greengrass. Lucius’s carefully made plans were shot to hell when Astoria decided that she wanted to marry her lover, a well-to-do American wizard, and Muggleborn no less. Lucius even tried to fight her for custody, but even though the Malfoys still have money, they are not trusted and the courts deemed an Ex-Death Eater not a fit parent. Didn’t help his case that he allowed the Dark Lord to mark me at sixteen either.”

“But you clearly care for your son, going to far as moving here just to see him.”

“A single Auror father is not the most stable parent. Long story short, Astoria has custody; I have visitation rights.”

“So you moved to be with Scorpius.”

“Even if he was conceived because the Malfoys needed an heir, it doesn't mean I love him any less. Scorpius is the only thing good thing that came out of that whole mess. Lucius wasn’t done with me either, he had a clause in the contract I signed stating if I caused the family any embarrassment, he would stop all my funding.”  
“You have to be kidding me. Divorce is enough for that?”

“No, the reason I wouldn’t sleep with Astoria came up in the courtcase. I couldn’t lay with a woman I had no sexual attraction to. And not because I feel Astoria is displeasing to the eye, it’s because I find men attractive.”

“Wait. Your father is upset because you’re gay?”

“It goes against everything my father stands for, and it’s not looked upon well in the wizarding world. Children must be produced and wizarding names must be carried on.”  
The food came, and Draco and Harry spent some time just eating until Harry broke the silence. “Your father’s still a right arse, though.”

“No argument here. So, what didn’t work out with you and the Weasley girl?”

“Ginny had hero-worshiped me since she was young, only I was also too young to see it for what it was. After the war, she thought we’d married and bask in the glory of my fame. Trouble was, I didn’t want to settle down or ride on the worship of the people. Also there was the whole issue with kissing her... I would picture Charlie, not Ginny.”

Draco burst out laughing until his sides hurt. “You have got be kidding me!” 

“What? I didn’t laugh when _you_ admitted it.”

“No. But are you sure you don’t want to rethink the fated thing again?”

“Oh, shut up and eat! We have to be at Ian’s soon,” Harry said, a very deep blush painting his cheeks. Draco decided not to call him on it.

_________________________________________________

Where Ian looked nothing like a stereotypical Alpha werewolf, Cassandra looked like she was on the MTV show about them. All leggy and sexy, and completely comfortable with not trying to make an impression, given her oversized t-shirt and jeans.

Draco thought, with two Alphas in the room, there would be pack politics and pissing contests, but both Alphas looked comfortable sitting at Ian’s dining room table, drinking coffee. Draco was relieved he didn’t have to deal with werewolf BS. It was late and he wanted to get closer to this kidnapper.

“Ian told me you might have a lead on our missing children?”

“We’re looking into it, trying to see the connection between the cases,” Harry told her.

“So, you think the missing children in both territories could be related?” Cassandra lifted one eyebrow in a move that reminded Draco of Narcissa. 

“It is highly unlikely that six werewolf children were just kidnapped by random people or ran away,” Draco stated. “Harry and I have reason to believe that they all have been taken, but the trouble is we can’t find a connection to the children outside of this pack. Since the four were not pack members, we highly doubt they were all seen together.”

“Especially since the last child was never known to be on the island. His father lived here, but Teddy went to boarding school in England,” Harry added.

“That’s pretty far away,” Cassandra mused.

“It was a family decision, since Hogwarts was his parents’ school. One of the best magical schools in the world.”

“Ah.” Cassandra and Ian nodded in understanding. There were no magical schools in Hawaii, children having to either get after school tutoring, or move to one of the boarding schools on the mainland. 

“What can you tell us about the disappearance of your pack’s children?” Draco asked, trying to get down to the reason they were there. 

“Not much, but we believed it was a revival pack or a wizard. The abduction happened two weeks ago, and under our noses too.”

“How so?”

“Samantha and Sophia’s mother, Tara, would bring the girls out when she would come to work at the pack’s greenhouses.”

“Greenhouses?” Draco asked

“We have more land in our territory and grow some of the magical plants needed in potion making. Tara is employed by the pack, and when she’s at work, she brings the children.”

“What day was this?” Harry asked.

“Two Saturdays ago.”

“Was anyone else working, or were there any customers?” asked Draco.

“Customers make appointments to come out. None were scheduled for that day. Only Tara and her children were there.”

“Does she normally work Saturday?”

“Yes, usually a half day to water plants and the like.”

Draco thought for a bit, before asking, “How accessible are your greenhouses? Can a person drive up to them?”

“The pack members have access, but there are wards that keep out muggles and warn the staff when someone is on site.”

“That’s why you think this was done by a werewolf or a wizard? The speed of the kidnapping would suggest that, combined with the fact only a wizard or a werewolf with magic could get on the property,” Harry concurred. “Okay, can you give us a list of the potion masters you sell to? We’ll start with checking out the people who had access, or at least who knew about the greenhouses.”

“We mail or owl-post most orders. Only the potion masters on the island visit,” Cassandra informed them while writing on a notepad Ian handed her. She quickly jotted down a few names and handed them to Harry.

“Well, this won't take long,” Harry said, showing Draco the five names and phone numbers on the list.

Draco taped the second name on the list. “I think we should start with this one.”

“Travers? Why?” Harry’s face wrinkled, like he was trying to figure out the link. 

“He’s the Potion Master we have on retainer,” Ian looked at Cassandra, whose seemed to come to the same conclusion that Draco did.  
“The man that we tried to see at _Tidings and Teas_?” 

“Yes, and if Stonebroke told him we were there earlier-”

“I get it, Draco. Ian, Cassandra, thank you for the information,” Harry stood to leave.

“Wait, _Lieutenant Commander_ Potter,” Ian held out a hand grabbing Harry’s wrist. “If you find evidence that our children are there, call us first thing. Those children will need help from the pack, more than the local healing center is capable of providing.”

“Don’t worry, your pack will be one of the first I call.”

_________________________________________________

Draco thought Harry drove fast before, but now the empty four o’clock-in-the-morning streets of Honolulu became his personal racetrack. Harry made the normally thirty minute drive in fifteen.

Draco was going to have to put in a requisition for new tires after this. 

“You think they're at the shop?”

“Don’t know, but we’ll it try first.” Harry took the last corner, pulling the car out of a fish tail as he pulled to a stop in front of the shop door. “If they’re gone, I still have the Governor’s number. We’ll get in to search the place.”

Pulling his wand out of its holster, Draco stepped out of the car and closed the door quietly. Harry took the lead, approaching the door with his wand at the ready. Draco followed three steps behind, stopping to Harry’s left when they reached the door.

Harry gave a signal for silence before placing his hand on the door, giving it a push. Draco held his breath as the door swung open into the darkened shop.  
Harry and Draco each took a side as they cautiously stalked in, looking for any danger lurking the farther they went. 

Reaching the back counter, Draco nodded for Harry to proceed. Harry stepped around the cash wrap and stopped, wand pointing to the ground.

Peeking around the corner, Draco saw what made Harry freeze. On the floor, like a broken doll in a pool of blood, lay Miss Stonebrook. 

Draco kneeled down and checked for a pulse, only to have to shake his head sadly. 

Harry tilted his head at the back storeroom door, the one that Stonebrook had blocked them from earlier. 

Standing, Draco followed Harry, entering the back room same as the storefront. This room was smaller and didn’t take much time for them to find the body of a man.

“Damn it!” Harry cursed out loud after he cleared the room. “Well, I guess this answers the question of if they were involved.”

“Oh Merlin’s Balls,” Draco muttered after kneeling to check for signs of life. “I have seen this man before.”

“Really were?”

“Malfoy Manor. Travers was one of the Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban with my aunt.”

“I thought he was dead?”

“So did I, but it appears Hawaii is full of the walking dead.”

Before Harry could retort, Travers coughed. “Damn it, I must be hell if I am with the _savior_ and the _traitor_.”

“Not yet, Travers, but you will be soon.” Harry stood over the man, making sure Travers could see his face.

“Going to finish the job?” Travers still managed to pull a sneer with his bloodied face. “Have you fallen so far, Potter, that you’re a killer now?”

“I don’t need to be. Whoever did this did a thorough job.”

“Yes, I shouldn’t be surprised you would be coming. We took your godson after all.”

Draco opened his mouth before Harry had a chance to lose his temper. “Who are you working with?”

“I don’t know why... you think telling you ...would help. Those children are... about to be shipped off...this island ...as we speak,” Travers hacked as he hissed the answer out, dark blood gushing down his chin to join the rapidly growing puddle beneath him.

“Harry, I think we need to call him an ambulance.” Draco reached for his cell phone in his back pocket. Pulling it out, he was about to hit the speed dial number for dispatch, when Travers grabbed his wrist in a surprising burst of strength.

“No, I don’t want to go to the hospital. I am not going back to prison. Let me die here.”

Draco looked over at Harry for some sort of guideline. The Auror in him told him to dial, but Draco knew this man helped kidnap six children and kill Remus.

Harry, though, had other ideas. “Draco, this is a potion shop, correct? Why don’t you see if the good Potion Master has any _Veritaserum_.”

Since Travers kept everything labeled and organized, finding the potion was an easy task. Adding three drops to Travers’s tongue, Harry waited until the man’s eyes glazed over. “Start talking, or I start working healing spells while Draco calls in help. Who are you working with?”

“Augustus Rookwood and Antonin Dolohov.”

“Two more Death Eaters. Great. Anyone else?”

“No.”

“Where are they now?”

“The shipping docks, going to leave soon.”

“When are they leaving?”

“By dawn.” 

“Harry, that is in less than an hour!” Draco hissed, looking down at the clock of his cell phone.

Harry nodded, asking one last question. “Why kidnap werewolf children?”

Travers’s eyes started clearing up a little. “Because Potter, they are dark creatures by nature and young enough to train to fight against you and those that killed our Lord!” A coughing fit took over Travers’s body, bringing up more thick blood. His breathing sounded watery, and Draco knew Travers was taking his last breaths.

Harry turned and left the store room, leaving Travers there like the man had wanted. To die in his own blood. 

Draco followed Harry, calling for the ambulance anyway.

_________________________________________________

On the way to the slipping docks, Draco called Ian and Cassandra as promised, telling them as much as he could. Ian said they were heading out immediately.

“What’s the plan?” Draco asked as soon as he hung up.

“We get the kids out.”

“Yes, I figured that one, Harry. But we can’t go in shooting spells willy-nilly! Plus, this is Hawaii, an island. Everything is shipped here!”

“Unless they thought to hide them, we’ll try a _point me_ spell,” Harry said, hands tight on the wheel.

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“I’ll find a way to shutdown the port if I have to.”

“Crap. I’ve got to call this in. We need more Aurors down here. Give me your phone, Harry, I’m calling the Governor. She needs to know that we might _need _to shut down the _major shipping port_.”__

__Harry, once again, speed through the streets trying to get to the port before dawn. With perfect timing, Draco got finished with the phone as Harry pulled up to the security check building at the port._ _

__“Get out, Draco, and tell the port police that HPD is coming. Tell them we have human traffickers trying to leave with six children.”_ _

__“What are you going to do?”_ _

__“Going to find Teddy and the rest of those kids.”_ _

__“Harry, be careful! Don’t get into a spell fight with two Death Eaters half-cocked!” Draco’s voice had a slight pitiful whine to it. He hoped Harry didn’t notice as he slid out of the car and watched Harry drive down to the docks._ _

__Wasting no time, Draco found the officer in charge for the shift and explained the situation. “We need to find those kids, but we have no idea where they could be among thousands of shipping containers.”_ _

__“What was the time frame?” The officer asked._ _

__“They said dawn, which is soon.”_ _

__“This is a manifesto of all the ships and their departure times. Looking at ships about to depart up until an hour from now, you're looking at three ships.”  
“Where are they departing to?” _ _

__“Let’s see. One to California, the company is a local pineapple grower. One to Norway, looks like mixed of companies and cargo, and the last to the Gulf of Mexico, also a mix of cargo.”  
“What dock number is the one going to Norway?”_ _

__“HT-1452-8-K. Here let me get you a map.”_ _

__Draco took the photocopy map, with the area and the route highlighted, leaving instructions for the port police to let HPD know where to go.  
Dialing Harry on his cell, Draco ran down the marked path. _ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Harry, the port police had a copy of the Dock Master’s shipping manifesto. I have a dock number where I think they are.” Draco rattled off the number slowly so Harry could understand him as he ran._ _

__“Why do you think they’re on that ship?”_ _

__“Because it’s going to Norway. Between the first and second wars, many dark families that wanted out of the UK went to Norway. Durmstrang is rumored to be in Norway.”  
“A place where the location is unknown and they can train children. Damn it! How far are you?”_ _

__“I’m almost there; give me two minutes!” Draco had to slow down a bit to still be able to talk._ _

__“I’m going to cast the _point me_ spell on you. Wait for me.”_ _

__Hanging up, Draco picked up speed, reaching the right ship in less time than he thought. Finding a well-concealed spot, Draco used a _disillusionment_ charm to keep himself hidden. The large cargo ship was filled with closed and locked shipping containers. On the dock next to the gangplank, there stood a dock worker in a heated discussion with what Draco could assume was a person working on the cargo ship. _ _

__“Draco.”_ _

__“Harry, over here,” Draco whispered, waving his hand slightly so Harry could see him under the charm._ _

__“What have you seen?”_ _

__“Looks like the Port Police closed the port down from the time being. The crew doesn’t seem happy.” Draco watched the argument unfold, thinking they had time for back up._ _

__That is, until Draco saw movement on the top of the gangplank. “Shit, this isn’t good!”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“At the top of the gangplank; there’s Rookwood and Dolohov.”_ _

__“Wow, in wizarding robes and everything.” Draco saw Harry shake his head. “How stupid can you be?”_ _

__“Don’t lets their arrogance fool you; the Dark Lord kept them in his inner circle for a reason,” Draco warned. “But this proves my hunch was right.”_ _

__“Going with my gut feeling saved me more times than I can count. We need to get on that ship and start searching.”_ _

__“If we can sneak past the crew on the dock, we can get to the gangplank, but Rookwood and Dolohov are in the way.”_ _

__“Not for long, Draco; looks like they are fed up with waiting,” Harry said. Sure enough, the two dark wizards started down the gangplank, wands out. “Okay Draco, stay under the _disillusionment_ charm and get on that boat. I’m going to distract them.”_ _

__“Harry-”_ _

__“No, Draco. If they use the Imperius curse to get this boat out of here, we won’t get another chance.”_ _

__Draco grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him close. “Don’t do anything stupid, Potter! I don’t want to meet my cousin and have to tell him his hard-headed Godfather died because of some ancient Death Eaters. In fact, I’ll lie and say it was a _Rictusempra_ and you giggled to death.”_ _

__“I thought I told you to call me ‘Harry?’”_ _

__“You live and we will discuss just _exactly_ what I will be calling you,” Draco said, releasing his hold on Harry._ _

__Harry, thank Merlin, didn’t rush out causing a fire fight, but waited until the two Dark Wizards reached the pier._ _

__Leaving his spot, Draco stayed in the shadows, using the lack of light to help with the charm. He made it to the ramp just as Harry shot off his first spell, a body binding curse, at Rookwood.  
Reaching the deck, Draco scanned the area for any surprises before canceling the _disillusionment_ charm. Looking back down to the pier, he saw Harry corned by both former Death Eaters. The muggles that were on the dock were down on the ground. Draco hoped they were only under a sleep charm._ _

__Sending a _Petrificus Totalus_ to Dolohov’s back caused the wizard to fall flat on his face, but Draco’s move exposed him to Rookwood._ _

__“Draco, go!” Harry yelled before sending an _Expulso_ to the bottom of the gangplank, causing the ramp to explode and cutting off Draco’s way off the ship._ _

__Although it also made it so the wizards couldn’t get back on._ _

__Without pause, Harry upped the speed of his attacks, causing Rookwood to go on the defensive to fight harder to release Dolohov._ _

__Feeling better that Harry was in more of a fair fight, Draco left to look for the children. Once he cast a _Point Me_ , it was easy to find the large metal shipping container the children were being kept in. _ _

__Opening the locks with an _Alohomora_ , Draco opened the door to find all six children dirty and bound in silver chains. The older ones bared their teeth, wary of Draco, while the youngest tried to hide, tracks of tears on most of their faces. _ _

__“It’s okay. I’m an Auror and I am here to help,” Draco slowly moved into the container, wand pointed to the ground. “Which one of you is Teddy Lupin?”_ _

__A few sets of eyes slid to a young boy with blue hair. Draco heard stories of his cousin, who liked to go by Tonks, and the fact she was a metamorphmagus. Unless the boy was allowed to dye his hair whatever he felt like, Draco was willing to bet he’d inherited his mother’s skill._ _

__“Your godfather sent me. Harry and I have been looking for all of you. Alphas Ian and Cassandra are on their way too.”_ _

__Samantha, the youngest if he recalled the reports, peeked up at that. “Alpha Cass Cass is coming?”_ _

__Draco couldn’t help but smile at that. He remember Scorpius at that age, when he tried to say Draco’s name after he heard Lucius say it. The best he got was Akco. Sometimes, Scorpius called him that when it was just the two of them._ _

__“Will you let me take the chains off?” he asked Samantha. Samantha held out her arms in answer, proclaiming as he tapped his wand on the offending shackles that they itched.  
Releasing the children as quickly as he could, Draco asked the older children to watch the younger. “We need to get you off this ship, but I don’t know what trouble is out there at the moment. So you need to listen to me and hide if I tell you too, okay?”_ _

__Greg told Draco he’d listen as Jada took his hand. And that’s how Draco led the six werewolf children out onto the deck of the ship... like ducks in a row._ _

____

_________________________________________________

Once Draco got the children to the ship’s deck, it was rather anti-climatic. Both Dark Wizards were defeated and under arrest, and Draco’s Auror department was cleaning up the damage. Draco searched the crowd until he could find Harry, who was loudly demanding the Medi-Wizard leave him alone.

“Hey, Teddy, look who’s down there.” Draco pointed out Harry’s mop of black hair that, even at this age, looked like he just woke up. Only now, the look was sexy on him. Not that Draco would say that out loud. 

“HARRY!” Teddy screamed, causing the department to look up and see Draco and the six children watching the activity below. 

“Cass-Cass!” Samantha howled, pointing to Cassandra and Ian being led in by Kelly and Kama. Kama looked decidedly nervous and about to bolt. 

_Shit, Kama!_ In everything that happened these past twenty four hours, Draco forgot about the Auror that hid the kidnappings. “Harry, Kama!” Draco shouted down pointing to the Auror next to Chin. 

Moving away from the flustered Medi-Wizard, Harry rushed Kama, breaking into a run when the man tried to book it. Kama was no match for Potter and was brought down in a tackle.  
Draco heard a satisfying crunch, as Harry punched him square in the nose.

_________________________________________________

Draco took the rest of the week off with his department head’s blessing. Seeing the children returned to their families made Draco long for his own son. He called up Astoria and told her what happened. She told him to come over and get his son for dinner.

They still might fight--mainly over Scorpius--but she knew Draco would be happier with someone else and she had found the love she wanted all along, so he couldn’t fault her for that.  
Rested and relaxed, Draco walked into his department Monday morning to check in with his head, only to find moving boxes on his desk.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on?”

“Oh, Draco! You're here! Finally.” Harry was walking out of his department head’s office, coffee in hand, smiling. “Get you butt in gear; we’ve got to pack your stuff.”

“What is going on, Potter?”

“You've been transferred.”

“Transferred? Where? I’m an Auror, and there is only one department.”

“Not anymore. The Governor talked me into heading her task force, and I can hand pick my own team.”

“You’re staying in Hawaii? You picked me?”

“Yes, Draco. I picked you because we know each other and work well together.”

“Oh.”

“And I’m staying in Hawaii because it’s time I settled down a bit, and I didn’t want to go back to the England. Now get to packing; we have a lot to do before dinner tonight.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes, where we are going to talk about what you are going to call me. I clearly remember that promise on the docks, and look,” Harry opened his arms, doing a small twirl, “still alive. Now I was thinking we start with ‘Harry’ and then later on move to ‘boyfriend.’”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank phoenixacid on LJ for prompting this again on hp_adoptaprompt. For as much headache as this story gave me, I did love writing it to. 
> 
> Also Thank you to darryisgreen and emsnsil_12 or hosting this. I am sorry I was late on my posting day, but fic REALLY was longer then I outlined.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. As always comments and kudos are love! 
> 
> Aloha nui loa! Manalo!


End file.
